Biometric recognition methods are used in the fields of security, protection, financial transaction verification, airports, office buildings, to determine or verify the identity of an individual person based on captured biometric characteristics of the individual person. Various factors can affect the performance of biometric recognition. For example, variations in pose between the images results in matching errors even if the faces being compared are from the same person. For another example, the dynamic range or sensitivity of the sensor may not be sufficient to capture biometric information related to the face. In addition, the illumination may vary between the images being matched in the face recognition system. Changes in illumination can result in poor match results since detected differences are due to the illumination changes and not to the fact that a different person is being matched.